A Saiyan In Prep School
by Zokolov
Summary: Trunks' time-traveling causes a dimensional distortion, and for whatever reason, the gang find themselves in a prestigious school with no memories of their real selves. What follows is a stream of hijinks, partying, relationships, silliness and maybe even some studying.


Trunks was flying towards the Capsule Corporation headquarters in a hurry: everything he had gone up against before, the androids, Cell, it all paled in comparison to what was going on. And right now, there was only one person who could help.

Said person, Bulma, had moved her work outside, it being such a beautiful day, not ominous in any way. She was working on some kind of machine – hopefully something he'd never need to use this time. Trunks couldn't see anywhere else around; it was the perfect time to confess. So, he landed right next to Bulma, who didn't even take her eyes off her work.

"Hello... son," she said awkwardly. "What do you need?"

"Listen, mother, I have to tell you something," Trunks said, forgetting to be awkward. "I screwed something up."

"With all that's going on here, just how badly should I be worried?" Bulma asked and went back to her tinkering. "I mean, we've dealt with those androids, and-"

"I. Screwed. Up."

Bulma stared at Trunks, her eyes widening at the realization.

"Crap," she said.

"Exactly," Trunks said. "We don't have much time! We have to get to Kame House and warn the others before-"

"_And just why the hell is he here?!_"

Trunks groaned. This was going exactly like he had feared. A second later, Vegeta had flown right next to Bulma, exhibiting his usual demeanor:

"This better be important!" Vegeta raged. "I was in the middle of some amazing training, but I just know that now that you're around, something or someone is going to ruin my day!"

"Why is _he_ even here?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"Umm," Bulma said nervously.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Look, it's nothing big, Vegeta just asked me if I could help him with his training," Bulma said quickly. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well," Trunks began and inhaled, "I may have caused some kind of disturbance in our dimension. It might be because of all the time traveling I had to do. Now I don't remember all this perfectly as it's based on what you told me before... I mean, in the future... I mean..."

"Just go on," Bulma said. "A dimensional swap?"

"Yes," Trunks said while Vegeta looked clueless. "The time fluctuation between dimensions may have caused a Type 2 swap. You know how Type 0 is a passive..."

Bulma nodded and stroked her chin in thought while Vegeta was getting increasingly irritated – an achievement in its own right.

"...only managing dimensional changes without performing any major alterations. Values remain as they were at the time the dimensional record was first inserted, like during my first travel here. But in certain circumstances, history is swapped when a Type 2 dimensional cha-"

"I don't give a crap about some dimensional changes!" Vegeta growled and stepped threateningly closer to Trunks. "Tell us how you screwed up and I just might save your ass from a beating!"

"History is about to change _a lot_!" Trunks yelled. "And if you'd stop and listen, we could get out of here and try to warn everyone before it happens!"

"When is it going to happen?" Bulma asked nervously.

Trunks checked his watch.

"Um..." he said and bit his lip. "A bit sooner than I'd like..."

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled. "You little sh-"

**~o~O~o~**

Suddenly, everything was different. Vegeta and Bulma were walking around the courtyard of a huge school, listening to the tour guide prattle on about its history with varying degrees of interest. Pretty much everyone else were there, too: Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe as well as Androids 18, 17 and 16. No one was talking to each other or seemed surprised that not only had they been moved to a completely different location _but_ they all had suddenly become younger, the entire gang's ages ranging from eighteen to twenty years old, with completely different clothing styles than before.

Krillin was the first one to speak up, looking around him, realization dawning on him.

"You guys," he said slowly, "this is..."

Goku turned to look at him.

"What?"

"_This place is amazing_!"

**A SAIYAN IN PREP SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER ONE: _TRUNKS DROPS THE BALL_**

East City Academy was a prestigious prep school in – well, it's pretty obvious which city it's in, isn't it? The Z-fighters, their allies, their friends and Yamcha had all gathered there to begin their first day in this new school. They had all known since at least high school, some of the others going all the way back to first grade – whether they liked it or not.

As the tour guide talked, apparently unaware that almost no one was listening, Bulma and Chi-Chi excitedly chattered on while Yamcha entertained the crowd with boring stories of his latest baseball game. This was interrupted by the sudden arrival of two very tall green people with large ears and antennae.

"Hey, it's Piccolo!" Krillin yelled unnecessarily loudly. "And... another slug-person-thing!"

"Wait, aren't we demons?" Piccolo asked his friend, who just shrugged in response. "Meh, anyway... this is Nail."

"Oh, did you meet him on your trip to Namek?" Goku asked. "You know, your home country?"

"I know what Namek is, Goku, I was frickin' born there," Piccolo grunted.

"Did you have a fun time?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, I had... time," Piccolo said nonchalantly. "Heard Nail was also going to study here."

"Come on, we had fun!" Nail argued. "Though you could have at least made some effort to get to know your own culture. Anyway, hi, guys!" Nail introduced himself cheerfully. "I was pretty surprised to meet a Namekian who's never visited their own place of origin. We hit it off pretty much immediately, though. I figured I'd see where he comes from. So, Piccolo, you gonna introduce anyone to me?"

Piccolo took a look at everyone there, cringing when he saw Vegeta standing with his arms crossed, not talking to anyone and glaring at Piccolo when the two made eye contact.

"Ehh, too much effort," Piccolo remarked. "I'll do it later, though. Figured we should probably listen to what that guy has to say."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's been talking like that for about an hour now," Krillin said and stepped closer to Nail. "Anyway, Mr. Nail-"

"Nail is my first name," Nail said.

"-let me be the first to welcome you to... whatever country this is!" Krillin continued. "My name is Krillin! You ever want anything done, just hit me up - I know people!"

"Uhh... okay, cool," Nail said.

Krillin returned to Goku and the others. "I like that guy already," he told them. "Much nicer than Piccolo!"

"That guy annoys me already," Nail told Piccolo quietly.

"You have no idea," Piccolo muttered.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to stare at Vegeta, who forgot to be stoic for one moment to stare at the new arrivals. There was nine of them in total, the shortest one, apparently wearing purple lipstick, seemingly in charge, giving everyone else orders in his high-pitched, whiny voice.

"That can't be!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of him. "Freeza! But he... he..."

"Who's the loud guy?" Nail asked.

Piccolo frowned. "Vegeta," he said in disgust. "He used to hang out with this guy called Nappa in high school, but when he left, Or more like we couldn't get rid of him. It's like if you step on a piece of gum or something."

"I heard that!" Vegeta growled, but quickly turned to his more pressing matters. "But Freeza! And Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyus and... ugh, _Cui_, too. Don't you idiots know what he did to my homepl... country?!"

"What _did _he do?" Krillin asked.

"His dad and his empire came in and opened some factories, basically took over the place," Vegeta said bitterly. "And when he had no more use for it, he destroyed the place... economically. Oh, and he killed my dad and stuff. But what's worse, he kept stealing my goddamn homework!"

"You went to school with him?" Bulma asked.

For some reason, Vegeta's reply to her was less harsh than to the others. "We went to Freeza School. I always got the best scores on Saibamen killing, but I had to write a goddamn report about it every time – which Freeza then stole! Like, his dad owned the place! Why would he have to do that?"

"To be an a-hole?" Bulma suggested.

"See, she gets it!"

"Attention everyone!" the big purple guy with horns next to Freeza announced. "Lord Freeza has entered the area! Everyone, stand in awe of His Almighty Whiteness!"

"Thank you, Ginyu, that'll be enough," Freeza said smugly as he eyed Vegeta. "Well, look at you! All grown up and moving up in the world. I was legitimately surprised you weren't around at the High School dropout planet... err, country – you know, before daddy had it blown up."

"Aww, you're just pissy that I stopped working for you!" Vegeta countered. "Looks like your little posse hasn't changed."

"Well, as surprised as I was when daddy sent me to study in a peasant school, it's not all that bad. Oh, hello, all of you," Freeza said to the others smarmily. "I'd just like to inform you all that Freeza and the Plan... Country Trade Organization rule you all from this moment on, but don't worry, life under me means getting to take part in my _awesome_ parties. They're quite sugoi if I do say so myself."

"Did he just say that?" Android 18 sighed.

"Oh, and just one more thing," Freeza continued. "The reason I brought these eight with me is because daddy wanted to make sure I'm surrounded by the best at all times – of course, I could call my other friends in easily. All nine thousand of them! But when I'm studying, I want my posse to be composed of nothing but the cream of the crop."

"So why's Cui here?" Vegeta asked.

"Kiss my ass, Vegeta!" Cui growled.

Freeza silenced Cui by raising his hand. "Should any of you start anything, you'll be dealing with these five here. Ginyu, if you'd please."

"I live to serve you, my lord," Ginyu said. "Men, introductions! Ginyu!"

"Jeice!" yelled the red, white-haired pretty boy with a random Australian accent.

"Burter!" hissed the big blue snake guy.

"Guldo!" announced the pathetic-looking little green fellow with four eyes.

"Recoome!" finished the humongous, muscular guy with bushy orange hair, beady eyes and a cleft chin.

"And together we are," Ginyu said as all five struck a flamboyant pose and yelled out in unison: "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Android 17 clapped sarcastically at this display.

"What's with the weird poses, though?" Bulma wondered.

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ had the decency to ask," Ginyu said. "We've started an elite dance troupe here, and my men are simply _dying_ to test their new moves."

"That'll be sufficient, Ginyu," Freeza said, his accent sounding posh and British. "I think we should retreat to see our new digs. I'll catch you later, Vegeta."

As Freeza turned to leave, he glanced in the direction of Goku, who wasn't even paying attention to what was going on and just smiled obliviously.

"Zarbon, would you look at that?" he said.

"What is it, sir?"

"You notice anything unusual about that one?" Freeza asked while nodding in Goku's direction.

"Well, I wouldn't be caught dead with _that_ kind of hair-"

"No, I mean, he's a Saiyan. I thought we made sure we'd never run into a yet another monkey."

"Should I keep an eye on him, lord Freeza?"

"Oh, never mind, no need," Freeza laughed. "I mean, what is he going to do, kill me or something?"

And with that, Freeza and his posse left. No one was particularly scared, except for Vegeta, who was grinding his teeth together, and Nail, who looked nervous and rubbed his left arm for some reason.

"You know, the same thing that happened to..." Nail paused and turned to look at Vegeta. "Hey, shorty, where were you from again?"

"From pl... the country of Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm a Saiyan! Don't you know who I am? I am the prince of all Sa-"

"Yeah, don't get him worked up," Piccolo said. "Go on."

"Well, the same thing kinda happened to us," Nail said. "A bunch of people showed up, built factories, tore the environment apart, drove out the local businesses, then later shut the factories down, ruining the our country's economy."

Vegeta laughed at his misfortune while Piccolo looked unmoved.

"No wonder that place was so boring," he remarked.

"You would have fit right in," Nail countered.

"Sheesh, just fuse already, you two," Krillin remarked. "Hah, get it?"

Krillin barely dodged the attack Piccolo launched his way.

**~o~O~o~**

Later that afternoon, everyone had moved to their respective rooms. Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a room and were currently unpacking their things and arguing about who would get the better bed. Even if Chi-Chi would have easily overpowered Bulma, she was also worried the latter had built some kind of gizmo to fight back with on her off time. With her pursuing a career in Electrical Equipment Installation and Repair, it was no wonder she kept tinkering with all sorts of machines.

"So, Chi-Chi," Bulma asked after the two had settled down and continued their unpacking, "have you figured out what you want to study?"

"I sure have!" Chi-Chi said energetically. "Physical therapy! I've been doing a lot of practice! Remember when you came to visit and you saw that man leaving my dad's place? He was one of my first patients."

"You mean the one with the U-shaped spine?" Bulma wondered. "Sheesh, you must be good if you were able to treat someone in _that_ condition."

"Uh, no, that was him _after_ my treatment," Chi-Chi admitted. "I need some more practice – maybe I should go to the gym more," she added and cracked her knuckles.

"By the way," Bulma asked, "what's Goku going to study?"

"Well, the only thing he cares about besides fighting and training," Chi-Chi said a tad bitterly, "is growing radishes. He said he was going to study 'Agronomy and Crop Science' in college – you know, if he gets into one."

"_Goku_ said that?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Well, he used the terms 'Aggressive Cop Science', but that's what I was able to take-"

Chi-Chi was interrupted by Krillin suddenly bursting into the room.

"Oh, thank the great Supreme Kai!" he panted, sounding badly out of breath. "I've went into three wrong rooms already. Had to use the Solar Flare once before I was beaten up."

"You could have knocked," Bulma pointed out.

Krillin shrugged and knocked the wall a couple of times.

"Better?" he asked.

Bulma sighed and Chi-Chi went back to folding her clothes. "What do you want?" Bulma asked Krillin. "Who are you crashing with by the way?"

"Goku, of course!" Krillin said proudly. "We're the very best of friends!"

"And what is he doing that's more important than coming to see his girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked angrily.

"Uh..." Krillin said meekly, taking a few steps backwards as Chi-Chi glared at him with her arms crossed. "Ssssstudying?"

_Goku and Piccolo were driving go-karts on a nearby track, Nail watching from a distance, wondering if this was what constituted as fun in human culture. Goku was yelling good-spirited taunts at Piccolo, who was steaming in rage._

"Anyway," Krillin said quickly when Chi-Chi wasn't convinced. "Piccolo and that new green guy are also sharing a room. So are Tien and Chiaotzu..."

_Tien was sitting on his bed with reading glasses and an additional reading monocle for his third eye on, reading a book while Chiaotzu was jumping on his bed. _

"_Tieeee-en~" Chiaotzu complained, "can we go drive go-karts with Goku and Piccolo?_"

"_Have you done reading the preparatory material?_" _Tien asked seriously._

"_...uh, yeah..."_

"_Chiaotzu."_

"_Hey, you're not my dad!"_

"_I know."_

"_So can we go?"_

"_No_."

"And I think Yamcha and Yajirobe got put in the same room," Krillin pondered.

Bulma scoffed. "What do _they_ have in common?"

"Cats?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"...good point."

"Hey, what about the forehead gang?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, you mean 17, 18 and the big guy?" Krillin asked. "Uh... what was his name?"

"Um, 16?" Bulma asked. "It's pretty logical."

"Yeah, 16 and 17 are roomies," Krillin said. "I ran into them down the hall. That big red-haired guy was pretty terrifying-looking. Who knows what he's thinking right now..."

_Android 16 sat on a bench near the academy courtyard, still towering over everyone who walked by, most of them wanting to get past him quickly. But 16 was merely throwing seeds at some nearby birds while smiling at them gently_.

"I don't know who 18's roommate is," Krillin said while turning to look at the ceiling, "but I did catch a glimpse of her, and she was really-"

_Android 18 waltzed into 17 and 16's room, where 17 was alone, sitting on his bed and staring at his hands._

"_My roommate is driving me crazy," 18 complained at 17. "If I have to spend one more second with her, she's leaving this place with a broken arm. Ugh, and what is that smell? Don't tell me... where'd you get it this time?"_

"_This weird old guy with a long beard and sunglasses was selling it outside," 17 said calmly. "But, you know, he was cool, so whatever. Hey, have you ever thought about this. Like, if I'm 17, and you're 18, and El Gigante feeding the birds outside is 16, does this mean... no, sorry, lost my track of thought. But it's cool. What was your problem again?_"

"_My roommate, Maron," 18 sighed impatiently, irritated by her brother's antics. "There's vacuous, and then there's her. I'm expected to live with someone like that? Why'd I ever come here in the first place..._"

"_Hey, c'mon sis, we're students now," 17 said. "We don't have to worry about anything. Just be chill. I bet if you just talked to her, you'd find a lot of common ground, you know? Who names their kid seventeen, anyway..._"

"_Talk to her?" 18 laughed. "Yeah, I'd rather not kill all my brain cells just yet. Have fun._"

_17 went back to staring at his hands and being chill_.

"17 seems pretty cool, though," Krillin said. "I mean, when I burst into his room earlier when trying to find you guys, he didn't even budge. He just offered me a cigarette... or something that looked like it."

"I hope we don't have to deal with that Freeza and his posse," Chi-Chi pondered. "Vegeta seemed pretty terrified of them."

"_Dodoria! Zarbon!_"

"_Yes, lord Freeza?_"

"_Have you finished unpacking yet?!_" _Freeza ranted at his roommates while he just sat on his computer. "You better had not scratched my DVD collection of Free!_"

"_You mean the one with those swimmers in the cover?" Dodoria asked._

"_I watch it for the plot," Freeza said simply. "Now hurry up and finish. I have to put a picture of my glorious anime and manga collection on Instagram_!"

"Speaking of Vegeta," Bulma said, "you didn't mention who he was bunking with?"

"You mean who gets to be stuck with him?" Krillin asked. "Who cares? They're not gonna last long anyways."

Chi-Chi laughed in agreement, but Bulma didn't.

"Oh, come on," Bulma said. "Don't either of you think he's kind of... cute?"

Krillin and Chi-Chi glanced at each other.

_Vegeta was alone in a corridor, ranting at a vending machine._

"_Damn it, you pile of junk!" he yelled. "That wasn't what I ordered! How dare you talk back at the prince of all Saiyans?!_"

_The vending machine didn't answer back. Because it was a vending machine._

"_That's it, you asked for it!" Vegeta raged and extended his palm at the machine. "BIG BANG ATTACK!_"

"Nope," they both said in unison while something exploded in the distance.

"Oh, I was just checking," Bulma said hastily. "Me neither. Um, so who is his roommate?"

_Laughing at his victory over the vending machine, Vegeta went to his room, which had been empty the first time he visited. Unfortunately, his roommate had already arrived: the all-too familiar purple, fish-faced bastard_.

"_Hi, Vegeta," Cui said cockily as Vegeta entered. "Guess who you're bunking with this semester?_"

_Vegeta was annoyed at first. But then he smirked evilly and closed the door behind him_.

* * *

**_Hello there, and thanks for reading. Apologies if this has been done before, I wanted to write something that isn't Pokémon and figured I'd do some humor fics. Hopefully this will make at least someone laugh or pique someone's interest. It's been years since I watched the actual show and I'm not exactly the biggest fan (I watched Battle of Gods recently and liked it, though) so most of this has been inspired by Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Abridged. I do have somewhat fond memories of it, though, so please tell me if someone's characterization is awful. Since this is primarily a comedic fic, I hope this doesn't bug anyone too much. Enjoy, and reviews, positive or negative, are appreciated! More will probably come._**

**_ - Zokolov_**


End file.
